


Falling Into Dangerous Eyes

by AriesDanger24



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Different languages, M/M, cursing, older jack obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDanger24/pseuds/AriesDanger24
Summary: Spy AU - Chase starts working for the FBI as a new agent and meets with spunky strange secluded mechanic/tech. inventor for the FBI Jack Spicer. Sparks start flying and strange characters everywhere in the work place, needless to say this fanfic is sassy to start XD (Chack)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aryes: Hey guys! This is a new fanfic for Chack! I like some spy stuff from time to time and it just fits pretty well with these two somehow XD This will be an on/off story because I have writing blocks often with this one, or rather I am sure I will. I almost called it Falling Into Dangerous Spies would be funny too! XD So here ya go! Read warnings!
> 
> WARNING: High concentration of sexual tension between males, eventually Yaoi (male x male) also swearing and verbal whipping of eachother, also if you are Swedish, I used Google Translate for a small part of this. Please don't hate me. Turn back if you don't want to read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Don't own Xiaolin Showdown, if i did I would have at least the 2nd season out on dvd. XD
> 
> Here we go~

Falling Into Dangerous Eyes

CH1

I felt it move across my sensitive pale skin, leaving behind a burning sensation where ever it roamed, moving toward the more dangerous areas presently, so to speak, but the sensible molten gold eyes rose to meet my wide blood blossoming ones in a passionate stare. I was transfixed to the spot I stood as the golden eyes seemed to memorize every lean curve of my sickly looking albino body with calculating looks. Heat rose up to my cheeks in anger as a smirk appeared on the man's very handsome face. It wasn't a 'pleasant nice to meet you' smirk or a 'Hi, how are you' smirk, it was a 'what an idiot' smirk. 'This is completely humiliating! Who does he think he is, smirking like he's better than me,' I, Jack Spicer, fumed at the way the tan man smirked like I was a moron! What a rude asshole!

"Jack, this is Mr. Young. Chase Young, this our firearms expert, Jack Spicer. He works under headquarters, and Jack also helps plan our mission and aids us in the technology department with Ms. Kimiko," Raimundo reported in a bland tone of voice, as if he had read it on paper. Raimundo Pedrosa, age 30, was the chief of the FBI and very few people ranked above Mr. Pedrosa, but he still had to do introductions for the new agents, which Pedrosa hated deeply as everyone in the department already knew, but what the brown haired man hated most of all was introducing anyone to me. Raimundo was usually somewhat resembling a peaceful man, but no one else knew Pedrosa like I did, not even Fung, who was the oldest agent in the business, knew Pedrosa like I did.

Me and Raimundo were like fire and water, we hated the each other's existence, but we brought none of the hateful attitude into the workplace for the sake of our sanity, plus I never saw Raimundo anyway to worry about fighting unless there was an introduction or a problem. So, I looked back over to the predatory man who was Chase Young and now I really looked at him. He was about 5 feet and 7 inches tall, but not very broad shouldered like most of the field agents. Chase's stature was more lean which was apparent in the black shirt that was most likely made of spandex, because through the dark shirt showed the sharp eight pack that the lean built man had underneath quite easily.

Beneath the shirt was a comfortably snug pair of green sport shorts with 2 pockets, that showed off a pair of flawlessly toned tan hairless legs that fitted perfectly into black and white Nike sneakers. I then heard a noise, or a cough actually, alerting me of what I was doing and I blushed instantly as I realized I had been checking him out quite blatantly. My pale black gloved hand sheepishly snaked around to the back of my red hair and I smiled in surrender as Raimundo awkwardly fidgeted in place, slightly embarassed by my behavior most likely. "Sorry about that. I-uh I mean you're very different then most of the field agents, so I-"

"Was astounded by my amazing body, don't worry about it, I get that all the time," Chase cut in with a all-knowing gaze that clashed with my red angry ones.

Then, the bastard did something that made me want to beat him up. He smirked again in a charming/cocky fashion. I pouted and crossed my arms, and looked over back towards my lab sarcastically replying, "Oh, and he's modest too. Raimundo, it's like you have a twin or something I can hardly tell the difference if I close my eyes." I watched as Raimundo made an angry face of mixed shock and anger , which made me internally jump in hazardous glee at his shock. I never felt anything quite like the feeling at doing something spiteful, but as I looked over at Chase I shuddered at the cold gaze that probably awaited me from his intimidating eyes, but there was none. The smirk was still in place, if not even more so, and he chuckled lightly. It wasn't a gleeful sound like most laughs, or even obnoxious sounding like a rich boy, but something more powerful. The laugh was like deep gale of cold wind that left me chilled.

As the laughter ended, he spoke with a mischievous smile, "If you close your eyes you wouldn't be able to stare at my body like an airplane scanner, and that would just break your heart wouldn't it? My legs are probably the most skin you've ever witnessed on anybody you've ever met, because you were gawking at them only moments earlier." I felt my heart skip a beat as his eyes stared at mine, challenging me to a fight. If it was a fight of words, I would have a chance! I stepped up to the challenge. "Man, you're pretty narcissistic for a guy. Did you look in a mirror lately, or did you break them all with your ugly face, " I snipped at him in an exasperated voice. "So you think I'm ugly? Well, that's no skin off my nose considering I'm not into sniveling brats," he retorted without hesitation.

I snorted with mock laughter and snapped, "Like I care. I'm not into haughty jocks like you anyway! Plus I am not a brat, I am 20 for your information, so treat me with a little respect, I at least deserve that!"

"So you think you deserve respect do you? I only give out respect when I think someone earns it. Right now, you are like an insolent worm I can crush with a single toe," Chase remarked rationally as he looked at me with a frustrated face, but in his lizard shaped eyes I saw amusement gleaming as we fought back and forth verbally. Raimundo had long left us to fight the battle that needed to have a winner, but neither backed down. "You think you're so high and mighty, because you're a field agent, but I am pretty sure all you'd have to do is talk in an interrogation room and they would confess just to get out of the room," I replied with a smile. It had been about an hour of playing off the other to win.

Near the half hour mark it became a game to them, and they bantered back and forth, but no one cared. It's not like anyone worked in my lab other than me. I worked there as long as I wanted with human coworkers, and no one ever came near the lab except on a tour for newbies. Chase, in front of me walked closer and shook his head as though I had made a silly mistake, "They would only confess, because my voice is so hypnotic. They would tell me everything if I talked dirty to them." I raised my eyebrows at the odd return, but the ball was in my court now, I was gonna hit it back hard, "You dirty talking down to someone lower than you, amazing. You actually might have gained some respect from me if you weren't completely a man whore." Chase went stone still as looked into my eyes with conflicting emotions, among them were anger and amusement.

"Man? Yes. Whore? No. You see I only sleep with those I actually deserve it. Work hard and one day you too can actually deserve it, worm." Chase said these words as he began to walk away from me. I debated whether or not to say something, "Din jävel! Du kan se sexig på utsidan, men du är en kall hearted narcissistisk ödla!" I yelled at him knowing he would never know. "Jag vet svenska för mask , och tack för komplimangen . Det är verkligen uppskattat!" I flushed with embarassment as he looked over his shoulder giving me a all-knowing grin. God damn him!

Chase's P.O.V.

"So what is this building used for," I asked the brunette as we approached as a black brick building in front of us. It was rather small looking so it was not a dormitory, garage, grand hall, or technology center of any kind. So what was it? Storage perhaps, I thought rationally, until Raimundo Pedrosa addressed my question, "It's Jack Spicer's laboratory. Most of the actually lab is underground protected by Jack's homemade state of the art security system, and the FBI have trouble getting in, but he does work with the FBI. Personally, I could care less about the guy, but he funds FBI money, updates our technology, and is a master at heavy artillery-" I raised my eyebrows in surprise, but other than that there was no indication of surprise.

"-but he is such an awkward guy. He never socializes, never seen him come out of the lab, zip, zero, nada!" Raimundo countinued, "All newbies meet him at least once, and usually never see him again." Well, that's interesting, now isn't it, I thought musing on what kind of person could lock out even the FBI, with their advanced systems. Raimundo approached the red door and simply knocked a little chime twice. Then, the door opened to reveal a figure standing at the door.

I almost turned my head at the man before me as he looked at me, Pedrosa was right about one thing though, Jack Spicer never came out of the lab. His skin was a pure pale pigment, that made narrow my eyes as I saw that a tattoo of a monkey holding a staff and a bannana was on his shoulder cap, which was rather odd, but also intriguing. Jack Spicer himself was dressed very casually. He was wearing a black tanktop with an red pair of baggy pants. Off the side of the pants were a pair of odd goggles hanging on to a black belt. On his hands were work gloves, and on his feet were boots, but none of this drew my attention more than Spicer's face. His eyes were like a red ruby and his hair was like a flame, rising into the air. Beneath his left eye was a tattoo, and in his eyes was a very curious gleam.

I might have smirked at the fact that the man was rather easy to rile up and true to my thoughts as I roamed my eyes over the new creature he did as well. Then the boy started to speak as the man beside me coughed rather loudly, alerting the...boy or rather man...that he was staring to long. The male instantly turned to stone and a little bit of pink appeared as he started to apologize, but that would be too boring and this Mr. Spicer didn't seem boring.

"Sorry about that. I-uh I mean you're very different then most of the field agents, so I-"

"Was astounded by my amazing body, don't worry about it, I get that all the time," I smirked as I said the undoubtful praise going through everyone's mind and the man blushed in embarrassment, an angry look settling on his face. That was my first of many meetings with the infamous hermit of the labs, Jack Spicer. After that I did not look for Raimundo, it was well time for me to see where I worked, but the summary was that he was a spy to go on a few dangerous missions and return and through the cycle again we go.

It was a simple job which meant I could bug Spicer more, maybe even sneak into his lab. That seemed like a fun idea to enjoy the next time, maybe purely for the look on Jack's face. I smirked widely as I walked into the large technology filled rooms and sat down next to a red and black haired woman who seemed very intrigued to rave her eyes over my body, and I let her do it. It seemed that later on when we were properly introduced her name was Wuya, and she was my new partner for my first mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation :
> 
> J - "You bastard! You may look sexy on the outside, but you are a cold heart narcissistic lizard!"
> 
> C- "I know Swedish too worm, and thank you for the compliment. It truly is appreciated."
> 
> How did you like it? What can I improve on? How can I make them closer? I need ideas here guys, I am sorta clueless on my own fanfic for this one (Hasn't watched a James Bond movie ever or anything. I watched "Spy" (Great movie) with Melissa Mccarthy, but that's it! Oh and Kingsman Secret Service! Anyway, thanks for reading~
> 
> ~Aryes


End file.
